Naruto: The Next Generation
by LadyKiyoko2020
Summary: This is my take of the adventures of the children of Naruto and his friends. I hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting on the Leaf village. The last sliver of light resting on the Hokage Stone Faces. Where Naruto sat on his own face. For everything that he has done through the years, the elders of the village went along with what his father wanted to do, and on his twentieth birthday named him Hokage. His dream to become Hokage had finally been realized. As well as marrying the woman of his dreams, Sakura Haruno. And together they had five children. One son and four daughters.

Closing his eyes as the wind blew past him, he couldn't help but feel lucky. The villages and lands have had a reign of peace that has lasted nearly fifteen years. He knew it was going to be time soon for something else to come up. But he was certain with the relationship he has worked so hard to build with not only Gaara, but also the current Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage that any threat to this peace would be squashed before it could take root.

"I thought that I would find you here Naruto."

Turning to smile over his shoulder as his father walked up behind him, Naruto sighed. "Yeah. Just thinking about everything that has happened for the good over the last fifteen years."

Sitting down next to his son Minato nodded as he himself smiled and looked out over the village. Tonight was the last night that just he and his son were goint to be Hokage together. He was going to retire and spend time with his wife and daughter, while tomorrow was the induction of a new Hokage. "So what do you thinka bout the elders choice for another Hokage Naruto?"

With a laugh Naruto turned to his father with a wink. "I love it. Sasuke and I can do anything we put out mind too it. And besides. Who best to protect the village then the current three strongest people there has been in the village?"

Shaking his head with a knowing smile Minato laid back on his back. "Actually Naruto that is what I wanted to talk to you about. With you and Sasuke, everything runs smoothly. The two of you can handle the paperwork and grunt work of the Hokage a lot better then I can in my old age. By the end of tomorrow, I will be forever hanging up my Hokage title."

Turning to his father with blinking eyes Naruto didn't know what to say at first. He knew eventually he would want to retire but didn't think it would be now. Even at his age of fifty five he was still young. "Why would you want to do that? You are still young."

Laughing as he sat up Minato nodded. "I know Naruto." His eyes half closing as he looked down, Minato smiled as he sighed. "But, you and Sasuke work well together and always have. And I would really like more time with your mother, sister and my grandkids as well. I haven't really had time to enjoy them."

Nodding Naruto smiled a bright smile as his eyes turned and found the roof of the home he now shared with Sakura and their kids. "Yeah. It is hard to believe I got five kids already. And you and Mom spoil them rotten daily. Sakura isn't so pleased with that about Naruka and Saki. She never gets two seconds break from them even when I am home."

Opening his eyes to look up at the profile view of his son Minato smiled. He was fifteen when he met Hisana. Right away taking a liking to her. When they married a year later, he just started calling her mom. When they asked him why he said that she was his step mom now. And that he knew for sure that his real mom wouldn't care if he called her mom. Just means he has two now instead of just one. And fell into the role of doting big brother the second his daughter Hina was born. "Yes I know. But I think your mom would argue the point onthat one."

Laughing Naruto stood as he stretched. "I bet she would. Well I promised Sakura I would be home before dark. With Jiraiya and Kushina both Genin now, and having to send them on missions, they are hardly ever home at the same time. Tonight they are going to be and Sakura wants some family time before we all go to bed."

With a nod as he stood with him, Minato laughed. "That actually sounds nice. I am sure that your mom would like the same thing since Hina is home too."

Nodding Naruto turned and gave his father a salute. "Right! Well see ya tomorrow dad." Then he was just gone in a puff of smoke.

Turning and headed toward his own home, Minato couldn't stop his smile. His son had grown into a fine man, wonderful husband and amazing father. He couldn't ask for anymore than that.

X

Sakura smiled as she craddled her four week old daughter in her arms. Her five year old two inches off her backside. Her eight year old laying on the porch watching her eleven and thirteen year old kids spar in the back yard. Lifting the tray of tea, she headed for the door with a smile. Growing up she never thought she would end up with Naruto. She honestly thought that she was going to end up married to Sasuke at first. Then when he made his intentions for Hinata perfectly clear for all, it was Lee that started to make her feel better. But in the end it was Naruto that won her heart. And now she wouldn't change the way her life planned out for anything.

She was a happy wife and mother, accomplished medical ninja, and head of the hospital. Turning with a smile she found herself looking into Naruto's blue eyes. "Hey. You made it."

Taking the tray of tea and setting it down on the porch next to Tsubaki, Naruto smiled. "I promised you didn't I?"

Nodding with a smile as he turned his attention to Saki and took her from her arms. She then turned and hefted Naruka into her arms. Standing back as she watched father and daughter with a smile. He has been hands on with all the kids since Jiraiya was born.

Then she let her eyes stray to Jiraiya. He was Naruto made over. He liked to goof off sometimes, but for the most part was more mature than he father was at his age. But still had those big blue eyes and that blond hair. She was elated though that he didn't pick up any of the perverted habits of his namesake. She would have had to straighten him out real fast if that was the case. Her son was not going to be a peeping tom.

Then there was Kushina. Their second born. The same slate blue gray eyes and bright red hair as Naruto's birth mother Kushina. It seemed only fitting that be her name. And according to Minato, she not only looked like her, but had her same attitude and abilities as well. Even her special chakra that allowed her to form a barrier with her chakra chains.

Looking down at Tsubaki as she lay on the porch watching her brother and sister. She had long hair like her brother and sister that was pink just like her mother. But she had Naruto's big blue eyes. And was coming up on her first graduation exam, but to the dismay of herself and Naruto she didn't seemed worried about practicing at all anymore. Even though she had more than a natural talent for being a ninja.

She then watched as Naruto sat down with Saki in his arms and Naruka rushed to sit next to him. Naruka was her spitting image like Jiraiya was Naruto's. Even keeping with the short hair. Her eyes half closed to look at their baby in her father's arms. Saki had her father's blond hair, but her own green eyes.

"Sakura you gonna sit down here or what?"

Shaking her head Sakura turned and looked down at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah." After sitting down for a few minutes, it wasn't long before Kushina and Jiraiya were there sitting on the ground in front of them. She listened to them all talking back and forth with one another. This was her family time. Herself, her husband and their children sitting around and talking about anything and everything. She felt like time was flying by even though she just gave birth to a daughter less than a month ago. But it seemed like only yesterday that she brought Jiraiya home. 'But for now this will be the only thing I worry about.'

X

"Are you coming to bed?"

Looking up as his wife walked in the room Sasuke smiled as he held his hand out for her. Pulling her down to sit next to him on the couch as he kissed the side of her head when she got there. "Yeah I will be in there soon. Just going over the paperwork that makes it official."

Smiling, Hinata sank into the couch with him as she sighed. "Are you nervous?"

Shaking his head Sasuke started reading over everything once more. "I just want to make sure I get it right without sounding stupid."

Hinata smiled as she looked up at him with love shinning in her eyes. He was not the husband she thought she was going to have, but she was so thankful that things didn't turn out the way she thought. She loved Sasuke more than life and totgether they had a perfect family.

Looking to the side as he gvave her a nod she sighed as she looked at the family photo that was taken just after Atasuke graduated from the academy a few mohts ago. They had four children, three boys and one girl. Daisuke was their eldest, then Atasuke and finaly a set of twins named Hiro and Hana.

Daisuke had her hair color and a normal Byakugan. When he used the Byakugan though, it idd the typical change, but also showed a small round black pupil in the middle of it. And much to their amazement, and shock, he could also use the Sharingan as well just as well as his father. And was even able to take it past that and develop his own jutsu where he fused the two together perfectly.

Then there was Atasuke. He also had her hair, but his eyes were t ypically onyx colored like Sasuke's. When he used his Byakugan though, they were the colors of the Sharingan. He hasn't unlokced his shringan yet, and th ey were wondering if he was ever going to do it yet. But even if he didn't, that didn't matter to them.

Last but not least were their sweet little twins. Hiro and Hana, her only daughter. They had the same eyes, and the same Byakugan as Daisuke so the figured that Daisuke would be the one to teach them. And both of them had Sasuke's jet black hair as well.

Leaning over and kissing her husband on the cheek Hinata smiled. "You will do fine. You already know the accptance speech that you have to give. So just stop worrying about it. Daisuke and Atasuke are spending the night with Itachi and Kazuya. Hiro and Hana are sleeping. Come on. Lets go to bed. It isn't often that we get this."

Turning and kissing his wife Sasuke held her close as he pushed her back to lay on the couch. "Who said we need to go to bed?" Then he dipped his head and kissed her neck.

Gasping and then smiling, Hinata clung to her husband. Four children and each time he touches her like this she feels like she is going to set fire from the inside out. After a moment she did push him off of her slightly. "Sasuke…."

Lifting her in his arms Sasuke smiled. "The bed it is."

Hinata giggled as she threw her arms around his neck as he headed down the hall. She loved her life and wouldn't change it for a single thing. Not one single thing.

X

"My Lord you wished to see me?"

"I did. Have you done as I have ordered?"

"I have. They have all gone complacient."

"Have you located what I desire?"

Nodding black hair lowered in front of his face. "I have. Three have been placed under the protection of the Kazekage. Three under the protection of the Hokage. Though, there is still only one Kazekage, as of tomorrow there will be three Hokage."

"And they will no doubt rush to the others side for help."

"Exactly."

"I see."

"When will you act My Lord."

"I still need some time to prepare for this. Six months at the least."

"Yes My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing before not only Naruto, but his father and the new feudal lord for the Land of Fire, Sasuke was the picture of cool under pressure. Making him Hokage along with Naruto came recommended by not only Naruto, but also his father and most of the Jounin of the village. As well as Gaara from the Sand. Now was just to make it official here, before he addressed the village as the new Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh." Sitting back with a sigh as he crossed his arms, Kuro closed his eyes. "I went over the paperwork regarding the Hokage that my father, grandfather and on back have left. I have but two question before I go along with this. There was another time that another Uchiha wanted to become Hokage. The first question is why do you wish to become Hokage?"

Opening his eyes, Sasuke met the feudal lord's eyes with his own. "I wish to become Hokage so that I can work more closely with Naruto and Minato in keeping peace and order with our village."

Nodding as he kept his eyes closed, Kuro held up a second finger as he took a deep breath. "The answer the last Uchiha gave to that was to use the power needed to make us the most powerful nation so we could stomp out all other ninja. Your answer was much better. Last question. If I told you that I did not wish to make this official after all, what would your response be?"

"I would be angry yes. I have worked hard for this going above and beyond. However you are asking if I will go rouge and try to destroy the village countless times like Madara Uchiha and the answer to that would be no." When his eyes opened to meet his own, Sasuke took a deep breath. "But that would not change what my desire is and it would not change that is what I would work for."

Nodding Kuro smiled as he sat up and lifted the pen. "That was the answer I was hoping for actually Sasuke. It is official soon as you sign your name here. You will be the third Hokage. We have not had three Hokage in the village since it was first founded."

Once Sasuke stepped up and signed his name to the scroll, it was done and could not be undone. Standing now as he moved with his son to stand on either side of Sasuke, Minato smiled. "My Lord there will only be three Hokage for a moment. Naruto and Sasuke still have a lot of time left to do what needs to be done as Hokage. I wish to retire and spend more time with my wife, daughter and see my grandchildren more."

Stepping forward Minato pulled out the paper that he needed the feudal lord to sign to make it official. "If you would My Lord." He then laid it down on the table.

Nodding without even having to think about it, Kuro signed the retirement of Minato Namikaze. "It is a shame to see you go Minato. I am a few years younger than Naruto so I can't remember a time you were not Hokage of the Leaf." Standing up, Kuro shook Minato's hand as he smiled and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Though with the achievements that these two have had, I would have to say that you are leaving the village in good hands."

Taking the paper and putting it back in his pocket, Minato smiled and nodded. "I agree with that." He then joined his son and Sasuke in bowing. "If you would excuse us My Lord. I am going to introduce Sasuke as the new Hokage, and my retirement."

"Go on." Sitting back down as he sighed, Kuro smiled. 'Yes I do believe that the Leaf and the Land of Fire is in good hands with the two of them. And with the friendships that the two have built with the other villages and lands will ensure that there is peace for their children, as well as my own.'

X

Standing off to the side, Sakura and her children, Hinata and her children, as well as Hisana and Hina were waiting for them to come out and see what happened. While it was open and shut for everyone else, including Sasuke. Hinata still worried that something was going to happen that would stop it.

But when they walked out and all of them had smiles, she sighed as she held Hiro and Daisuke had Hana. Meeting Sasuke she smiled as he kissed her then took Hana from Daisuke. "I couldn't be more proud of you Sasuke."

"Nor I you for being willing to put up with the life a Hokage brings." Smiling as he closed one eye when Hana pulled his hair he sighed. Looking over at Naruto as he held his five year old, Sasuke nodded. "Ready Naruto?"

"You bet. Dad." Turning to his dad Naruto winked as he put his arm around Sakura. He knew that Hisana didn't know what was going on. It was a surprise for her.

"Right. Come on Hisana. Hina." Minato then stepped up to the edge of the building with his wife on his right hand side and his daughter of the left. Naruto and his family stepping up to the right of him, Sasuke and his family to the left. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the induction of a new Hokage. The Leaf's newest Hokage has worked long and hard just like myself and Naruto to become what he is. I give you, Hokage Sasuke Uchiha."

Stepping away from his family, Sasuke had no intention on giving a speech. He met the faces of his family, and his wife's family then held his hand up and smiled as they all cheered. Stepping back next to Hinata he put his arm back around her waist and he joined Naruto in looking over at Minato.

Holding his hand up to stop them all, Minato smiled. "I have one more announcement left before the celebrations can begin through the village." Once there was silence once again, he took a deep breath. "I wish to announce my retirement as Hokage." Hearing the gasps from everyone but mostly his wife and daughter, he looked first down at his daughter, then to his shocked grandkids, and then settled on his wife's eyes for a moment before looking back out over the village. "With the two strongest shinobi that this village has to offer as our Hokage, there is no reason for me to stay. I wish to spend more time among the village as Minato, not Lord Hokage."

Looking back down at his wife he let his eyes half close. "I also wish to spend more time with my wife, my daughter and grandchildren without restricting times as I have had to do as Hokage." Turning back to the village he smiled as he and his wife and daughter backed away. "Your two Hokage. Naruto Namikaze! And Sasuke Uchiha!"

As Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of them waving, Hina turned and looked up at her father as she blinked. "Dad did you really mean that? You are going to retire?"

Nodding Minato put his hand on her head and smiled. "That's right Hina. It is time to spend some real time with family. And pick up on your training. You need to learn your lightning release."

Smiling as she threw herself at him, Hina hugged him. "That's awesome dad!"

Hugging his daughter for a moment, Minato turned his attention to his wife as he moved her around in front of him. "Do you approve of this Hisana?"

Laughing as she put her hands on his chest, Hisana nodded. "I do Minato. Sometime spoiling Saki and Naruka with you. As well as watching father and daughter moments with you and Hina. I approve completely."

Kissing his wife, Minato smiled down into her green eyes. "Good. We can start during the celebration."

X

Over the next few hours, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and their families showed up. Naruto stood next to Sasuke as he looked around. Dotted around in three different places were all their kids. Everyone who just graduated the academy and on missions stood in one spot. That included Gaara's twins and Temari's oldest.

Then the current academy class, including another one of Temari's. And not far from them were all the women and the children that were three or under. The father's and husbands not far away. It was truly a time of celebration for everyone. Even Mei and Oonoki showed up at the same time of Bee.

But then he sighed as he looked down with crossed arms. They took out all the threats that they had to them and in the combined front, they formed friendships. Now they were all older, more mature and had children of their own onw. Naruto couldn't help but think that something had to happen at some point.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?"

Looking over at Sasuke, Naruto sighed. "As much as Sakura was slap me for it, I was just wondering who is going to rise up against the shinobi world next ya know. Especially with the kids getting as big and strong as they are now."

Nodding as he sighed and turned to where Hinata stood talking to Sakura with Hiro in her arms, and Hana with is mother not too far away. "I have to agree with that. Which is why we made the graduation exams stronger. And the genin are pushed even further than normal."

"I know." He then reached over and patted him on the shoulder as he smiled. "But now that we are the Hokage together, and both knowing the shadow clone jutsu, we should be able to take more of an active role in everything. Right?"

"That's right." He then watched as he walked toward Sakura. But Sasuke understood what he meant. It has been near twenty years since they defeated the Akatsuki, Madara and Kaguya. Nothing has been heard of since and peace has went on and on. In the world of shinobi, that was something that he knew couldn't and wouldn't last.

But pushing that from his mind, he too moved over toward his wife with a smile. He would do anything to make sure that she kept her smile. Anything.

X

Laying Naruka down in bed on one side of the room as Sakura put Saki in hers, Naruto smiled as he met her at the door and pulled her into his arms. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Laughing as she pushed him out of their youngest children's room, Sakura smiled up at him. "Every single day. But I never tire of hearing it."

Kissing her Naruto smiled as he took her hand and headed for the back door. "Come on. We came home early because of the kids, but that doesn't mean that the celebration is over."

"We can't go out and leave them alone Naruto. Jiriaya and Kushina are still out with their friends and Tsubaki isn't old enough to watch Saki yet." But as he pulled her out the back door she sighed with a half glare. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I did." Sitting down on the porch, he pulled her down with him and moved her over on his lap with her back on his chest just as another round of fireworks started. "I just figured that we could sit out here alone and watch the fire works together. We don't get much alone time with five kids."

With a laugh, Sakura smiled as she melted into his arms and watched the fireworks. "That's true. And the last time we got too much free time from the kids, we only had four."

Laughing Naruto kiss the side of her head. "I know. I promised no more kids. Time to enjoy the ones we have." Leaning his head back against the house, Naruto took a deep breath as he moved one hand and rubbed it up and down her upper arm. In his eye seeing Jiraiya and Kushina's smiling faces. "It is so hard to believe that Jiraiya and Kushina are already genin. Seems like only yesterday you, me and Sasuke were put on the same team by my dad."

Laughing as she sighed, Sakura let her eyes close. She was so tired. "I know. It doesn't seem like it has been that long does it?"

"Not at all." But when she didn't answer right away, Naruto looked down and smiled. She was already sound asleep. Not wanting to move her right away he just held her as he watched the fireworks over the house. His life right now was just perfect. He wouldn't change a thing.

X

Putting Hiro in bed as Sasuke put Hana in bed, Hinata smiled as she went to him. "Thank you for helping me bring them home. I know it is still early if you wanted to…"

Taking her hand and leading her toward the living room, Sasuke laughed. "Not a chance. Atasuke and Daisuke are out for a little while longer. This doesn't happen often." Sitting on the couch, he pulled her down as he laid on his back with her laying on him her head on his chest. "That's better."

With a smile as she relaxed in his arms, Hinata let her eyes drift close. She was so content with her life. For so long she ran after Naruto. For so long she couldn't imagine her life with anyone other than Naruto. But then after her first mission with Sasuke, and the way he treated her. Then when he boldly told her exactly how he felt about her. She couldn't help but to gravitate toward him. And now they were married with four kids.

"What is going through that head of yours Hinata?"

Laughing as she opened her eyes, Hinata took a deep breath. "Just about how content I am with my life right now. Once upon a time I would have never thought that I would have been Hinata Uchiha. But now I can't imagine my life without you and the kids."

Closing his eyes as he smiled, Sasuke draped one hand over her waist as the other held her hand on her chest. "I can agree with that one. Until that mission we went on together, I didn't see me settling down with a wife and a family at all. But after that time spent with you. I couldn't see myself doing anything else but being with you and having a family. And once it happened, it was my dream come true." He then lifted her hand and kissed it. Sitting it back down on his chest he smiled. "I love you Hinata."

Smiling again herself, Hinata closed her eyes. "I love you Sasuke."


End file.
